narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuromori Clan
Clan created by SythraNightshade Kuromori Clan The Kuromori Clan is originally from Kirigakure, but one part already lives in Mizugakure and the other part in Konohagakure for some generations. Their main element is lightning release (Raiton 雷遁). The clan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai but is specialised in the use of Raiton in combination with Chakra Blades. Therefore many clanmembers fight with swords or other weapons made out of the special metal. The metal which is used is crafted by them aswell. The current leader of the Mizugakure-Kuromori clan is Mitsuko Kuromori (49-51; shippuden). Next leader will be Kami Kuromori and after that Akiko Kuromori. History The first generation of the Kuromori Clan came from Kirigakure but wanted to settle elsewhere. They traveled from one to another place and then finally found an island where a small village was about to get build. It was already the second generation of Kuromoris who arrived and part of them wished to stay there and help to build up the village. This village was later named Mizugakure no shima. Another part of the clan didn't want to stay, so they slit up. The first part then stayed on the island and the second part continued traveling and settled in Konohagakure later. Both parts of the clan never lost connection to each other and due to that the village Mizugakure got affiliated with Konohagakure. The Mizu-Kuromoris send their students to Konoha to live with the Konoha-Kuromoris and visit the academy until they graduate and then sent back to Mizu. Now Mizu-Kuromoris are incharge of the villages own academy and of the hospital. Common Appearance The members of the Kuromori clan who live in Mizugakure often have blue or black hair and blue eyes. The ones from Konoha are known to have very dark slightly blue/greenish hair and violet, pink or blue eyes. They also wear mainly blue clothing. Adult members get the clan symbol tattoed on their left shoulder (there are exeptions but rarely) this shoulder then is preferably not covered by clothing. Members who cover their tattoo or haven't gotten one yet usually wear the clan symbol on their clothes, also on the left shoulder or on the back or chest. Besides the clan symbol a Kuromori clan member can be recognized by their blue markings on the faces. This is a mutation of the pigments in their skin due to their chakra and 99.9% of the clan members are born with it. These markings are individual and usually different for every member. Symbol The Kuromori clan symbol was created to symbolize a combination of their main chakra Raiton and the markings on their faces. The Kanji is the character for kou/hikari (光) and means light or ray. Current Partnerships *Sayuri - Tadashi *Ryu - Nana *Sayo - Nekura *Kazuya - Jin-Ju *Akemi - Yurick (break up after 1 1/2 years) *Kou - Keiko Nana, Nekura, Yurik and Keiko are OC's which belong to Raitonsoul Trivia *Members of this clan have a higher chakra level and better chakra control than an *average ninja *By tradition they have female clan leaders *Males who marry a Kuromori Woman will eather take her surname or keep their own one, she will not take another surname *The clan has a tendence for albinos, but they're still rare *Albinos have a high reputation within the clan because they're associated light and supernaturality *Children are usually given names with meanings like/around: light, flowers, thunder, bright, ect. *Names with 'K' are very popular too Category:Clans Category:DRAFT